


at ease

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, probably, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: Just two dudes, one completely exhausted and the other always stressed, making life not so difficult for each other.





	at ease

Tired was just a fucking permanent mood for Grif. 

He got off work- tired. He went to work- tired. He was at work- tired. He laid down- tired. He got up- tired. He cooked- tired. He didn't cook- tired. He ate- tired. He was hungry- tired. He showered- tired. He was dirty- tired. There was one time, and only one time, when he wasn't tired. 

And that was the time he spent with Simmons. 

Simmons, for all his assholery, for his fucking nerdiness, for his not-at-all sexiness, was the one person who could pull Grif out of his funk and make him feel like there was more to life than stress, work, and being goddamn tired. 

It was to the point now that Grif wondered if he wasn't somewhat taking advantage of Simmons, because- what the hell, Simmons _genuinely wanted to spend time with Grif._ Simmons would go out of his way to help Grif get the food he liked, and talk him into accepting it. Simmons would watch things Grif liked because he knew it relaxed him. Even before they were dating, before there were feelings _like that_ involved (or maybe just before Grif reciprocated them)- Simmons just... Stimulated Grif. 

It was hard to be tired while sitting on a couch with six Double-Stufed Oreos, a Mountain Dew, and your favorite movie on, bickering with some nerdy asshole who knew just as much about the movie as you did. 

It was hard to be tired while someone rubbed your feet, while you both knew how fucking bad they smelled, and told you that you didn't, in fact, look like an oily hobgoblin. 

It was hard to be tired when someone gave you a reason to _try._

Surviving- that took effort. The work involved, the need for money, the hunger, the constant battle to meet dumbass body's needs without completely burning out the brain. It was fucking exhausting. So Grif was always tired. 

Being around Simmons? Effortless. Easier even than breathing. 

The one time Grif _wasn't_ tired. 

* * *

Simmons was stressed. 

He studied- stressed. He procrastinated- stressed. He got dressed- stressed. He undressed- stressed. He tried- stressed. He tried not to try- stressed. He was always stressed, except the one time he wasn't: when he was with Grif. 

Simmons tried, way too fucking hard, all the time. But there was one person with whom he was never trying at all. He never had to. He just... Understood Grif. Of course he didn't at first, and he didn't try then. And once he understood Grif, something that came rather naturally after all the time they spent together, he still didn't have to try. It was just... Engrained in him. He knew what Grif needed, and he never had to try to please him at all. He just did. 

It was hard to be stressed when you were making your favorite person in the world smile, either making fun of you or laughing at some dumb joke you made they don't even want to laugh at. 

It was hard to be stressed when you voiced your insecurities and someone shot them all down with a simple, "Nah." 

It was hard to be stressed plopped down on a couch with someone who made it okay to eat junk food, watch your favorite movie, not worry about a single thing, and just... Bitch about shared interests and make fun of people you know and laugh at bad puns and argue about movie trivia. 

It was hard to be stressed around _Grif._

Work, studying, perfectionism, procrastination- all those were things that took from Simmons. Simmons had always been a giver. Grif was fine with being a taker. But it never felt like Grif _took_ anything, except for taking all of Simmons' stress and worries away. 

Being around Grif- 

That was the time Simmons was completely at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't proofread anything ever i'm so sorry


End file.
